


Would you be so kind?

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/F, First time anal, Futa, Masochism, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Bottom, Rape, Riding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: Emily is a girl with very little romantic luck in spite of her intense want for someone to love her. Her poor luck with men mostly boils down to the fact that she is a futanari, and more than that, that her dick is far larger than the average man’s. One night, after wishing on a shooting star, Emily wakes on a ship owned by Nova, an alien who wants to take Emily for her wife.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 39





	Would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back! Sorry for the long wait between posts but this whole pandemic has been pretty hard on my mental state and I’ve just been trying to get my life back in order. The good news is that I’ve been feeling a lot better in general lately and I’m ready to get back to writing! I really want to thank all of you guys for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story! This is the first chapter of a special story that I’ve been planning for a while! Stick around till the end for some big news!

Being a girl with a dick had always made life difficult for Emily. From the day she was born to the present, her parents had never fully grown to accept Emily for how her body was. She was short and busty with an hourglass figure, a beautiful girl with mousy brown hair and proportions that would drive any guy wild. She wore large wire framed glasses and had a splash of freckles across her face. She was pretty, beautiful even. The only problem was that the cock that hung between her legs was larger than any man’s she’d ever seen even in porn. It was closer in size to one of those huge horse dildoes than an ordinary dick. 

As Emily got into the dating world she quickly realized that finding a man who didn’t care that she had a cock two or three times the size of his would be very difficult and maybe even impossible. She knew that it was hopeless, but Emily had always wanted to get married one day. By the time Emily had turned twenty two she had become desperate, wishing and praying for somebody, anybody to love her but to no avail.

One night, as Emily stared out her window at the starry skies above, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a shooting star. She closed her eyes and wished her usual wish, for someone to love her, for someone to marry her. When Emily opened her eyes she wasn’t in her own room. She was laying on her back on a soft feather bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows, completely naked. She sat up abruptly in shock. “What?! Where am I?!” She called out, frantically looking at her surroundings. The room around her seemed to be completely empty save for the bed where she laid. The room had no windows or doors, no ways out.

“Hello Emily.” It was a woman’s voice, low and calm, almost soothing in its tone. Emily turned to find another woman in the bed, naked just like she was. She was tall, nearly a foot taller than Emily’s own five and a half foot height. Her skin was a bright purple, almost pink colour, with pitch black eyes and what looked like thick tentacles rather than hair, reaching down to her hips. The creature’s bust and ass were even more pronounced than Emily’s own. She would have looked like a supermodel if not for the odd skin colour and tentacle hair. The most surprising thing about her, however, was what hung between her legs, a cock, easily thirteen inches long.

Emily screamed, scrambling up out of the bed and away from the creature. “What the hell are you? Get away from me!” Emily fell to the ground as she felt something wrap around her ankle, tripping her. She looked back to see that a series of thick tentacles had sprouted from the woman’s back, one of which had caught her around the ankle. Emily felt her strength leave her rapidly, her energy leaving her impossibly quickly, making even the slightest movements incredibly difficult.

The woman dragged Emily’s now exhausted form back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, sitting on her abdomen. “That’s not very nice, running away after I came all this way to see you?”

“W-what?” Emily gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m your soulmate. They say that there’s someone for everyone right? Well your someone just happened to be a few thousand light years away. Cool huh? Anyway, that shooting star you saw was my ship. It’s where we are now.”

The alien slowly worked her way down until she was laying directly on top of Emily. “And now we can be together forever, just you and me. Doesn’t that sound nice?” She asked, kissing Emily on the lips softly. Emily turned her head away in disgust, still unable to move the rest of her body. “Get off of me you freak.” She wheezed.

The woman frowned. “Well first of all my name isn’t ‘freak’ it’s Nova, and secondly I’m not going anywhere. You’re not the only one who’s been waiting for someone to love you, you know? I’m just as lonely as you are. My race is gone, my planet is gone, everything I loved is gone. The only thing that’s kept me from dying too is you. I heard the sounds of your loneliness from across the cosmos and now here I am, and I did not come all this way just to let you reject me, Emily.”

“What did you do to me?” 

“I took your energy so that you couldn’t run away. Well, most of your energy anyway.” She grinned, getting up off of Emily and onto the bed next to her. “I left some energy for certain things.” She reached down and took Emily’s cock in her hand, making Emily gasp as her dick grew suddenly and painfully erect at the alien’s touch.

“Stop! Don’t touch me!” Emily screamed. 

“Don’t worry, my love, I’m going to make you feel good. That’s what wives do, right? Make their partner happy? Take care of them?” Nova asked, stroking Emily’s throbbing cock up and down slowly.

“Wife? What the fuck?! No! Stop!”

“Your mouth says no but your body says yes, Darling. Just look at how hard you are! Does it feel good? I want you to tell me it feels good.”

“I don’t want this! Stop! Please stop!” Emily shrieked, feeling tears well in her eyes as she was violated by this pink skinned monster, unable to fight back or even move, her own body betraying her. Emily’s eyes went wide as Nova stood up on the bed and began lowering herself onto Emily’s cock, sliding it into her asshole. Nova’s ass was warm and tight, and seemed to be naturally lubricated like a woman’s vagina might have been. The smell was foul, like musk and sweat and something else that Emily couldn’t place. Emily was disgusted, not only with the smell but with Nova. What Emily was most disgusted with however was herself. No matter the circumstances, she couldn’t deny that Nova’s ass felt amazing.

“No no no no!” Emily cried as Nova started to ride her, bouncing up and down on her shaft. 

“Don’t cry, Emily, this is the first night of the rest of our lives. Be happy, okay? If you keep resisting it’ll only get worse.” Nova said sweetly as she continued to ride Emily. Her dick was erect now, standing up straight in front of her. It was truly massive.

Emily continued to sob loudly as she was forced to fuck Nova’s ass, tears streaming down her face. Nova seemed to grow more and more annoyed with each passing second, her blissful smile shifting into an angry frown. A tentacle sprouted from her back and plunged into Emily’s open mouth, gagging her. 

“There, that should quiet you down. Don’t worry, I’ll take it out once you stop crying. For now-” Nova was cut off as Emily bit down hard on the rubbery piece of pink flesh. Rather than a cry of pain, Nova let out a loud moan, her asshole clenching tightly around Emily’s cock in response, making Emily moan with pleasure. Nova got off on pain.

“That was so good, Emily! Do it again! Bite my tentacle!” Emily didn’t bite down again, rather, she gave up. She just laid there while Nova rode her, letting the alien rape her and throat fuck her with her tentacles. Nova soon began moaning loudly as she rode Emily’s dick, seeming to enjoy it more and more with every thrust.

“My ass feels so good!” Nova moaned. “Why don’t I make your ass feel good too?” She asked as another tentacle emerged, this one slithering down Emily’s leg to prod at her asshole. The tentacle wormed its way inside before expanding and filling Emily’s ass. She moaned loudly as the tentacle started to fuck her in the ass. She was fucking an alien in her ass while being spitroasted by two long, thick, tentacles. The long, fleshy appendages were warm and wet, sliding deeper and deeper down her throat and into her ass second by second. Emily screwed her eyes shut as she felt a familiar warm feeling in her gut. She was going to cum from being raped by this monster.

It only took a few more seconds to reach climax, cumming deep in Nova’s asshole, her dick twitching wildly. The force of her orgasm caused her to bite down on Nova’s tentacle again, making Nova scream with pleasure as she came as well, shooting long, thick ropes of semen from her cock, painting the bed, the wall, and Emily white with her cum.

At the same time, Nova’s tentacles began to gush as well, filling her ass and throat with thick, foul smelling liquid, making her stomach swell slightly. Nova collapsed onto Emily, removing her tentacles from Emily’s ass and mouth. Emily moaned loudly as she felt Nova’s own cum gush out of her ass, making an even worse mess out of the bed.

Emily was still sniffling and crying even now. She was disgusted by how good being raped by Nova made her feel. She’d really enjoyed what they’d done just then and she hated herself for it.

“C-can I go home?” Emily asked.

“You are home, Darling.” Nova said, spooning her from behind, her massive cock rubbing Emily’s inner thigh. “There’s no need to go anywhere. Besides, you know you liked it.”

“I did.” Emily cried. “I liked it a lot, and that’s exactly why I want to leave.”

Nova kissed Emily on the cheek. “I love you, and I know you’ll grow to love me too okay?”

“But what if I don’t?” 

“Then our time together will be a lot more fun for me than for you. For your sake, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me, Emily?”

Emily laid in that bed in that inescapable room, still barely able to move, her ass and cock leaking cum. She had to get out of here one way or another. All she needed was a plan. It was coming up with that plan that was the problem. Oh well, at least she had time, it seemed. 

For now Emily thought that it would be best to earn the alien’s trust, or at least learn a little about her. She decided to start with the most obvious question.

“You said your people were gone?” Emily asked. “What happened to them?”

Nova didn’t answer for several long seconds, lying quietly in the empty room and facing the ceiling. After a little while she answered. A single word, but the only one that she could muster. “War.” Nova rolled over in the bed, turning her back to Emily. She was obviously upset. If it were anyone else, Emily would have felt sorry for them, maybe offered them her condolences or given them a hug, but after what Nova had done to her? Seeing the alien like this almost made it worth it to Emily… Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for sticking around until the end! Now for that big news! I now have a discord server where I will be taking all commissions from this point onward! I’ve decided to try to make a little money doing what I love, and so commissions over there aren’t free I’m afraid, but they do have 100% of my heart and soul put into them. I’m currently between jobs so I decided to try this out and see how it works! I will still be posting to this account, but only my own ideas and stories. If you guys have commissions for me please drop by the server and toss them to me! I really do love writing your guy’s ideas, and this isn’t a permanent thing, just something I’m trying, so feel free to drop by! I look forward to seeing all of you there!
> 
> Edit: sorry! I didn’t realize that I’d forgotten to share the link. My bad. Here you go. Sorry for that!  
>  Discord link: https://discord.gg/8T2ZhnqhHK


End file.
